


Sweet Home Alaska

by ag3nta



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Estrangement, Inspired by Sweet Home Alabama (2002), Logan is a Softie (X-Men), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Logan/Scott Summers - Freeform, Rating May Change, Scott Summers Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ag3nta/pseuds/ag3nta
Summary: Scott Summers had reinvented himself in Westchester by finding the perfect job, a perfect fiancée, and frankly a perfect life.However, there was aslightproblem: Scott was still very much married to Logan.Not only did Scott have to return home to get Logan to sign the divorce papers, but he would have to face his true feelings for Logan as well.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is here!!!! I wrote this and then rewrote it because the first version was terrible but it is here now!!!
> 
> I finished one scogan fic so why not move onto another? 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

__

_Twelve Years Ago…_

Their spot was a small, rather secluded beach overlooking a wide lake. Not many people knew about it, except for them which made it all the more special. Not in a million years did Scott ever think he would have a spot with someone, let alone that someone being a guy a couple years older who used to absolutely despise him.

Yet there he was at _their_ spot, smoking a cigar which Scott completely detested, leaning against his bike as he waited. He was waiting for Scott, like he always did. 

Logan was waiting. 

Scott’s skin was buzzing as it usually did when he was around Logan. He felt giddy with each step he took after he parked his own bike, nearly jumping off of it once he saw Logan. The excitement he had when he saw him never went away and Scott prayed the day it did would never come. 

“Took ya long enough,” Logan greeted with a smirk, taking one last puff of his cigar before throwing it to the ground. He smashed it with his boot and Scott was about to remind him how horrible that was for the environment, but he let it slide for now. 

Scott shrugged in response to Logan’s greeting, running a hand through his hair when he took his helmet off, resting it on his bike seat. “What can I say? There was a lot of traffic.”

Logan huffed a faint laugh. “Traffic?”

“Traffic,” Scott confirmed since it was the truth. He walked closer to Logan then, wrapping his arms around his neck as he pulled him closer. “You know nothing will ever keep me from you,” he cooed and Logan rolled his eyes at that. “What? Don’t believe me?” He asked innocently, playing with the hairs near the nape of Logan’s neck. 

“No because that is a damn lie.”. 

“Is not!” Scott gasped dramatically as he swatted at Logan’s chest. “I would not lie about that, or to you. Ever.” Logan eyed him suspiciously then and Scott opened his mouth to say more, but Logan cut off whatever he was going to say by pulling him into a tender kiss. “You’re such a jerk,” he teased when he pulled away for air. 

“You love this jerk.” 

“I love you when you’re _not_ being a jerk,” Scott corrected and Logan laughed. “But you love me because I’m not a jerk.”

“I do love you,” Logan agreed, “even when you have a stick up your ass.”

“According to you that’s always.”

Logan shrugged nonchalantly. “That means I’ll always love you, because I do.” He stepped away then and got something out of his pocket. “I was going to give this to you during your graduation ceremony but I don’t want to be remembered as the tacky couple,” he grumbled before presenting a silver band to Scott. 

Tears stung Scott’s eyes and his heart felt like it was wrapped in love as he watched Logan get down to one knee. He stared up at Scott like he was his whole world and he was his whole world, Scott _knew_ he was. 

“I know we’re young and you just got out of high school but-Slim I love you and I want to marry you. I know I’m gonna wanna marry you years from now but I’m not patient and not waiting that long.”

“Yes,” Scott replied without hesitation because he knew it would always be the answer to that question. “Yes Logan I’ll marry you!” Scott was bouncing on his heels with glee as Logan grinned up with him, standing up and kissing him lovingly. “I love you,” he murmured against his lips.

“For how long?”

“Forever.” 

__

_Present Day…_

“Are they closed?”

“Yes Scott, they’re closed,” Jean giggled as Scott kept his hands over her eyes, guiding her inside for her surprise. “Where are we going anyway?”

“You’ll see,” Scott chuckled as he kept guiding Jean, removing his hands when he walked around and stepped in front of her. “Keep your eyes closed,” he instructed as he got down onto one knee. “Now,” he took her hand in his, “open.”

As Jean opened her eyes, the whole store they were in lit up around them. The shock came quickly onto Jean’s face and Scott beamed up at her, watching her expression quickly shift to excitement. “Scott...this is the _whole_ store!” Jean squealed as her eyes bounced everywhere, unaware of Scott’s current position. 

“I was able to get the store for the day,” Scott stated in explanation, waiting for Jean to look at him. “You can have any ring you want,” he told her which caught Jean’s attention. 

“Ring?” Jean questioned. Her bright green eyes went wide as the realization of what Scott was doing sinked in. 

Scott cleared his throat, beginning his prepared speech which he had been rehearsing in his car privately for weeks. “Jean Elaine Grey, I have known you for the past two years now and they have been the best two years of my life. I know with you in my life, I will continue to be happy and I want you in my life forever. Will you marry me?” 

Jean’s mouth opened in shock and she covered it with her hand, nodding vigorously. “Yes,” she breathed out before removing her hand, “yes!” Jean exclaimed more clearly and squealed. 

The employees who were around them cheered when Scott stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a sweet kiss before Jean pulled away to hug him. “I love you,” he said into her hair, pressing a kiss to her head as well. 

Jean moved to look him in the eyes and her whole face was elated. “And I you...but can we start looking at rings now? I’ve been wanting a Princess cut, or cushion!” She eagerly stepped away from Scott then, walking towards the nearest showcase of rings where an employee helped her immediately. 

After a couple of hours of searching, Jean settled on a rather big diamond which was cut in the shape of an emerald. The cost of it was something Scott chose to ignore since he could afford it due to his success at work. 

Scott worked for a graphic design company which was something he never really considered for himself, but he quite enjoyed it. He designed logos for sports teams, local stores, and even some franchises. His boss, Erik Lehnsherr, was quite demanding but nonetheless, he had a salary which allowed him to afford a townhouse. Scott shared his home with Jean of course, and the two of them have been living together for about a year. 

“I cannot wait to tell my parents!” Jean exclaimed and Scott came out of his thoughts, feeling his gut turn a little. He wasn’t quite sure how Jean’s parents would react to the engagement since Jean’s parents, her mom specifically, hated him. She felt as though Scott wasn’t good enough for Jean, possibly because Jean was in a government position, running for mayor and all, and Scott was just...ordinary. Sure he was successful, but Jean’s mom possibly wanted her with someone of a similar _rank_ to her. 

However, Scott Summers was no gold digger and did everything to get to where he was today. He went to the best schools, got himself the best possible experience required for his occupation to get to where he needed to be. He got there himself and if Jean’s mom didn’t recognize that, then Scott could try his best to show her. He was good enough for Jean, he knew that. 

“Are your parents still out of range?” Jean asked and Scott unconsciously nodded, remembering he lied about them to Jean. 

Well, he didn’t _completely_ lie. His dad, Christopher, used to fly and be away from home for weeks, but he retired once his youngest brother was born. Gabe was a surprise baby considering his mom was almost forty when she had him, but in a way it was a wake up call for his dad. Regardless, Jean didn’t need to know they were retired, it was easier that way, for both parties. His parents didn’t know anything about his new life, let alone the fact that he was dating someone. He didn’t know what they were going to say and he didn’t want to know what they would say either. Scott would tell them eventually, of course, but eventually was not right now.

“Yeah, they’re still flying,” Scott cleared his throat, thanking the cashier at the store before they left. He took Jean’s hand in his as the cold air of Westchester nipped at his skin, walking quickly towards their place which was only a few blocks away. “I’ll try to call them once we get home, they will be very happy for us.”

“You think they will fly us to our honeymoon destination?” Jean laughed and Scott offered up a smile, ignoring the nervousness he felt. “I was thinking we could go to Hawaii, or Italy even. No...Paris!”

“Whatever you want,” Scott told her and Jean seemed pleased with the idea, continuing to talk about all these ideas she had for their wedding; he was only half listening, 

While Jean rambled all the way to their place, Scott’s phone buzzed. He excused himself and allowed Jean to go up the elevator without him while he waited in the lobby of the building and answered the call.

“Please tell me you have good news.”

Unexpectedly, it was his lawyer, Hank, who called. Scott was quite strict with when Hank could call him due to not wanting to be caught by Jean and he didn’t want to lie to her more than he already was. Usually when Hank called, it only meant one thing:

It was about Logan. 

“I’m sorry Scott, but Logan refuses to sign the papers,” Hank told him regrettably and Scott sighed heavily. He leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. “He wants something too,” he continued on.

“How much money does he want?” Logan didn’t seem to be the kind of person to want money, but then again, Scott hadn’t seen or spoken to him for years. Scott could easily give him money, if that was all Logan wanted the divorce would go smoothly.

Hank sighed on the other end. “He doesn’t want money,” he stated bluntly, “he wants you, Scott.”

Scott blinked. “What?”

“He said he wants to be the one to ask for the divorce. I approached him with the papers and he wouldn’t even look at them. Logan told me the only way for him to sign the papers is for you to show up.”

Scott ran a hand through his hair, wanting to rip it out of his head. “Of course he does,” he grumbled. “I’ll need at least two weeks to get out there. I have to give my work some notice because my boss won’t appreciate me just up and leaving, plus I have to tie up a few things-”

“Logan said you have two days,” Hank cut off and Scott laughed at the bewilderment of the statement.

“Are you serious? Two days is-it’s not enough time! What is wrong with him?!” He was asking Hank the wrong questions and he knew he didn’t have an answer for Logan’s behavior either.

Unbelievable.

“Will you be able to make it?” Hank asked after a couple minutes and Scott sighed, knowing he would have to pull a lot of strings for this.

“I will,” he muttered as he walked towards the elevator, pressing the button to his floor. “How are you and Alex doing?” 

Hank had been dating Scott’s other younger brother for as long as Scott could remember. The two of them met in high school, much like Scott and Logan, but Hank and Alex actually got along and had things in common. They were _similar_ , which was what probably made them last so long. The only downside they had was Hank was lying to Alex by not telling him about Scott’s circumstances. He knew it was a big secret for him to keep and Scott was very grateful for his help.

“We’re good,” Hank replied, seeming to relax a bit. “Alex got promoted at work which he’s happy with. I know he was bored with the desk work, but I think he’s happy to finally be paid well for it now.” Scott nodded, not that Hank could see. “He’ll be out in the field soon though, which worries me a bit but most police officers are safe, right?” 

“Right,” Scott confirmed, a bit sad he was hearing about his brother’s life through Hank and not through Alex himself, but Scott made it that way. The elevator dinged and Scott arrived at his floor, slowly walking towards his place. “Hank I have to go, I’ll see you...tomorrow I guess.” He hung up then and pulled up an email to Erik, trying to think of what to say. 

_Mr. Lehnsherr,I have a family emergency but I will try to get back as soon as possible._

_Feel free to send me any work you would like me to do._

_Scott Summers_

He read it over a few times before hitting send, sliding his phone into his pocket before walking into the townhouse. All the lights were off and Scott softly closed the door behind him. He took off his shoes and hung up his coat, walking to the bedroom where he saw Jean already changed into her pajamas.

“What’s wrong?” Jean asked almost instantly as she must’ve seen a grim look on Scott’s face.

“That was my dad who called and it seems my mom was in an accident. Nothing serious, thankfully, just a broken arm but my dad wants me to come home for a couple of days.” God it seemed Scott simply lied through his teeth nowadays, didn’t he?

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Jean rushed to give him a hug, squeezing him tightly. “Let me come with you, I have a couple meetings coming up but I can reschedule-”

“It will only be for a day or two and my mom will be alright,” he reassured her as he kissed her on the forehead. “Besides, you have lunch with the governor tomorrow, remember? I already arranged everything with Erik and I’ll need now is to get a flight and pack.”

“You’re leaving tonight?” Scott nodded sadly and Jean pouted. “But it will be our first night together as an engaged couple,” she groaned.

“I know, but I will be back as soon as possible and we can celebrate then.”

Scott pulled away from her then and dug out his suitcase out of his closet, beginning to pack his clothes. Jean graciously helped him and even got him his flight, and called a taxi. She walked him out, giving him the longest hug and more kisses along with it. 

“I’ll call you as soon as I land,” Scott promised her before giving her a final kiss goodbye.

The ride to the airport went rather quickly and Scott was struck with a feeling of dread as soon as he stepped inside the airport. He could not remember the last time he traveled home and the thought of it made him want to throw up. 

He took his time getting his bagged checked, walked rather slowly to security as well, and immediately became overwhelmed when he got to his gate because it meant he had to do what he was postponing: calling his parents.

Scott had a couple of hours until his flight, which was at midnight and meant he would get to Alaska around four in the morning, factoring in the time change, so now would be the perfect time to call them.

Shakily, Scott got out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He debated not even calling them at all and just getting a hotel, but it wouldn’t be right. He had not seen his family in years let alone talked to them on a daily basis, so the least he could do was visit them for a couple of days.

He pressed the call button and brought the phone up to his ear. It rang.

“Hello?” Christopher picked up after a couple of rings and Scott felt his throat suddenly tighten. 

“Hi dad,” Scott breathed out and the silence that followed his sentence pained him. “I-I just wanted to let you and mom know I’m coming home for a couple of days, for work, and I was wondering if I could stay with you?”

“You’re coming home?” Christopher asked almost hesitantly and Scott confirmed it with a simple yes. “Of course you can stay with us!” He replied more cheerfully. “Katherine!” He called out to his wife, “Our son’s coming home! Oh Scott your mom will be so pleased to see you. Also she’s trying out knitting right now so if she gives you something terribly made pretend to like it, okay?” 

Scott laughed, feeling tears well up at the thought of seeing his parents again. “Yeah okay,” he sniffled and shook his head at himself. “I’m going to be coming in pretty early in the morning so-”

“Your mother and I will come get you, don’t worry! Just send us the information and we’ll be there!”

“Oh okay,” Scott was a bit taken aback by that, but grateful nonetheless. “I should get going though, the plane is boarding soon. I’ll send you the information when I hang up, okay?”

“Okay, I love you Scott.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

Scott hung up then and wiped at his eyes, quickly sending his dad the flight information before turning his phone off. 

He blankly stared ahead and mindlessly boarded the plane, looking out the window. Scott didn’t care for watching any of the movies the plane provided, he stared out into the darkness of the airport, watching the workers load the bags onto the plane. 

Scott knew in less than twenty-four hours, he would be face to face with Logan. The idea of seeing him again gave Scott a sense of anxiety in a way. He wondered how he would react to seeing Logan again, or how Logan would react to seeing Scott again. He wondered if Logan still smoked, still rode a motorcycle, still didn’t want what Scott wanted out of life.

He was assuming Logan would be the same as he was when Scott left him all those years ago. Scott surely was not, and he wondered if Logan would recognize he was not the same either. It was about time they moved on. Scott already had, and he was hoping Logan would want the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me updating this like a couple months later...enjoy!

Scott didn’t even realize he fell asleep until he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see a flight attendant was smiling at him softly.

“Sir, the plane has landed,” she told him politely as she handed him his carry on. “Welcome to Alaska,” she greeted and Scott managed a tired smile back before taking his bag from her and leaving his seat.

He ran a hand over his face as he walked off the plane, following the signs to baggage claim. The airport was rather busy considering the timing, but he suspected a lot of people would be trying to get out of Alaska, and he couldn’t blame him. Don’t get him wrong, it was a beautiful place but it wasn’t exactly for Scott. Too much history was here for him to live with.

Scott’s bag was the only one on the conveyor belt and he quickly grabbed it, heading outside to the pickup area. A lot of cars were there, waiting for more people to get off their flights, but the iconic blue van stood out to Scott amongst the rest. As he walked towards the vehicle, he saw the door open and his mom ran out, pulling him into a hug. 

“You’re home!” Katherine cheered as she kissed Scott a couple of times on the cheek before pulling away. She took his face in his hands, beaming at him. “Baby look at you, you’re all grown up,” she cooed and Scott smiled back at her, seeing she didn’t age a bit. She had a few more gray hairs than the last time he saw her, but other than that, she looked as Scott remembered her.

“Hi mom,” he hugged her again and his dad, who came shortly after her to pull him into a hug. 

“So glad you’re home,” he told him with a squeeze.

“Yeah...it’s nice to be back,” Scott mustered up, whether he believed his own words or not. His parents grinned at him and led him over to the car. Christopher took his bags and put them into the trunk while Scott got in the car with his mom.

“How was your flight?”

“It was good,” Scott answered his mother as he sent Jean a text, letting her know he landed and was at his parents house. “Fell asleep, which I wasn’t expecting,” he laughed off. 

“Oh honey, everyone is so excited to see you! I told everybody you were coming and they’ll be here for dinner tonight!” Katherine enthused and Scott froze.

“...everyone?”

“Pretty much your whole family!” Christopher finished as he got in the car, starting to drive away. “There’s so much you gotta catch up on, Scott. Gabe is going to be thrilled to see you, and I know Alex will have a lot of stories for you!”

“I bet,” Scott felt uneasy then, turning his gaze to look out the window. The snow was coming down fairly hard around them and Scott got transfixed in it, mindlessly answering whatever questions his parents threw at him.

Most were about work, then they went into more detail about what Scott had missed. In all fairness, it didn’t seem like he missed much out of a few milestones with Gabe and Alex, but he was sure to hear about those from them.

“And we’re home!” Christopher announced and Scott got out of the car, glancing up at his childhood home.  
It was still big and white as Scott remembered, having at least six windows on each side of the house, and a front porch he loved to sit on at night to look at the stars.

“Just like I remembered,” he said to himself as he followed Katherine inside. The house was dark and quiet, and Scott carefully took off his coat and shoes before heading upstairs. He walked down the hallway, passing about five rooms until Scott reached room at the end of the hallway.

He put his hand on the knob of the door, slowly pushing it open. Scott smiled to himself as his room looked exactly how he left it: neat and tidy. His bed was still made with his blue plaid covers, nothing on his floors or shelves either. 

Scott sat down on his bed and laid down, staring up at his plain charcoal ceiling. He rested his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and taking it all in. It felt good to be back in a way, nostalgic for sure, but Scott was also not looking forward to the days that follow.

“Oof,” he let out as he felt something on him and he opened his eyes and smiled. “You know Gabe, it’s called-”

“Don’t be annoying,” Gabe mumbled before pulling back and looked at Scott with a sly smile. He looked so grown up since the last time Scott saw him, which was when he was at least five. He grew into his looks and resembled more of Scott in a way with his dark hair, but he had their mother’s dark eyes.

“Your voice stopped cracking.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “It’s called puberty dumbass.”

“Nice to see you too,” Scott ruffled his hair and Gabe brushed his hand away. “Go back to sleep, you have school-”

“I’m a senior, it doesn’t matter anymore,” Gabe brushed off and forced Scott to move over before laying down next to him. “No one died, you know.”

Scott blinked. “What?”

“No one died, so why are you here?”

“Work.”

“Bullshit.”

Scott sat up then and scolded him. “You should stop swearing.”

“I’m eighteen in two months so no,” Gabe replied nonchalantly. “Why you here?” Scott didn’t answer and Gabe sat up to look at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Is it a secret? If Alex knows and I don’t-”

“He doesn’t.”

“Tell me.” Scott rolled his eyes. “Oh c’mon man! I’m your little brother! You think I’m really gonna tell Mom and Dad? I promise I won’t tell anyone,” he held out his pinky and Scott grudgingly took it.

“Between you and me,” Gabe nodded, waiting for Scott to continue. “I’m here to divorce Logan.”

“That’s your big secret?” Scott nodded. “That’s so...lame. I thought it would be more juicy but you're just getting a divorce. How eventful,” Gabe sighed before laying back down. “Why are you though?”

Scott gave him a weird look. “What do you mean why? Logan and I haven’t spoken in years.” Gabe narrowed his eyes and sat up again.

“That’s not your secret, is it?”

“Gabe-”

“Spill. Why wait this long, Scott? Huh? Whatcha hiding?”

“I’m not-”

“Gabriel stop pestering your brother,” Christopher snapped, appearing with Scott’s bags. Scott breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for his dad’s timing. “Go help your mom downstairs, she’s making breakfast and needs your help.” Gabe groaned before pushing himself off of Scott’s bed and leaving the room. “He’s getting more and more rebellious everyday,” Christopher sighed and Scott shrugged.

“He’ll grow out of it, we all did at some point.” 

Christopher nodded. “Get some sleep, I’ll be back to get you for breakfast in a couple hours,” he gave Scott a small smile before leaving him be, closing the door behind him.

Scott knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep, so he occupied himself with looking around his old room some more. He found a bunch of family photos which he would put in his bag to take home, planning on framing them when he got home. He would put them in his office and maybe when Scott got home, he would tell Jean the truth as well.

He sat back on his bed as he flipped through the photos some more, coming across one of him and Logan. Scott didn’t remember having this photo taken but his focus was on Logan anyway, oblivious of the camera.

The photo was taken in the garage, both of them working on Scott’s motorcycle. He forgot why they were working on it, and the only thing Scott remembered from that day was they went riding after. He was probably at most seventeen in the photo, young and dumb. 

Scott took the photo and dumped it in the trash can near his desk, putting the rest safely away. He knew once this whole breakfast was over, Scott would track down Logan, get the papers signed, and head back home. Well, he’d spend another day with his family then head back home.

He heard pounding up the stairs and he turned his head towards his door, watching as it opened and Alex stood there. Alex looked a bit tired, but all the less the same. His hair was still blond, slightly longer than Scott had last seen it, and his eyes were as blue and wide as ever.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming home.”

Scott shrugged. “You didn’t ask.”

Alex rolled his eyes and made his way into Scott’s room, falling on top of Scott as he gave him a hug. “Still the same,” Alex mumbled and sighed heavily as Gabe came into the room and toppled over him. 

“This was much more comfortable when you guys were half this size,” Scott said as he managed to get himself out from under their bodies. The three of them all squeezed together on Scott’s bed, Gabe and Alex both looking at Scott intensely. “What?”

“Scott’s getting divorced,” Gabe sang and Scott shot him a look while Alex gasped.

“That’s why you’re home?!”

“I told you to keep that between us!”

“Alex is between us!” Gabe defended, commenting on the literal meaning of Alex sitting in between them. 

“You weren’t planning on telling me?” Alex punched Scott in the arm and he punched him back.

“I was just-”

“I can’t believe you even told Gabe before me!”

“I live at home so obviously,” Gabe rolled his eyes and Scott pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Is that why you’re home?” Scott nodded in reply to Alex’s question, sighing once more.

“Logan refuses to sign the papers unless I present them to him, so,” he waved his hand in the air, “here I am. Mom and Dad don’t know and I want to keep it that way for now, okay?”

Gabe nodded in agreement, mumbling about how he already heard this before leaving Scott’s room. However, Alex stayed, studying Scott. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, deciding against it.

Alex ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh of his own. “You must love them, a lot.”

Scott made a weird face. “What?”

“Obviously there’s somebody else,” Alex continued on in explanation, “and clearly you love them enough to divorce Logan.” Scott only stared at him, unsure of what to say. “Are they worth it?” 

“Alex, we’re not in love anymore.”

“That doesn’t answer the question.”

Scott smiled to himself as he thought of Jean. “Yeah, she’s worth it.”

“Okay,” Alex gave Scott a pat on the shoulder, disagreeing with what he said without saying he did. “I’m going to help Mom downstairs,” Scott nodded and went with him. He closed the door to his bedroom behind him and followed Alex downstairs and went to the kitchen.

Katherine was flipping pancakes and Gabe was cutting up some fruit. Alex took out some plates and Scott grabbed some silverware, following him into the dining room. 

“Is Hank joining us?” Scott asked Alex as they started to set up the table.

“No he has work but he’ll be by for dinner like every-“ Alex stopped himself and cleared his throat. “The whole family has dinner here on Friday nights, it’s a tradition for the past four years.”

“What started it?”

Alex took in a sharp inhale of breath. “I-You’ll see I guess,” he quickly left the room after that, leaving Scott confused.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one keeping secrets…

Breakfast went rather smoothly and was quite lively, given it was so early in the morning. Then again, the Summers weren’t known to be quite people. Gabe was going on about school, Alex about work, and his parents about retirement. Christopher went fishing every single Sunday with Gabe and Alex, and Scott felt some slight guilt for not being there to join them. He could stay a bit longer, after all, it wasn’t like he gave Mr. Lehnsherr a precise day when he was coming back either.

That reminded Scott about the email he sent him and he pulled out his phone to check if he replied. Before he could look, Gabe reached over and snatched the phone from Scott.

“You know the rules, no phones at the table,” he mocked, snickering as he started to look through Scott’s phone.

“Give it back,” Scott demanded, holding his hand out but Gabe shook his head.

“No way man this is-” Scott’s phone chimed and Gabe made a face. “Why is Hank texting you?” 

“Gabe give-”

“What?” Alex took the phone from Gabe, looking between the message and Scott. “He sent you-Oh my god,” he clicked his tongue and looked at Scott with a glare. “You hired Hank?!”

“Alex it’s-”

“Christ Scott I’m your fucking brother! Not only do you tell Gabe first but shit now you-”

“Alexander, enough,” Katherine snapped at her son before he sat down, crossing his arms over his chest. “Look boys I don’t know what you all are arguing about but can you save for after? Right now I just want to enjoy all my boys being home.”

“Sorry,” Alex muttered and Scott got his phone back, glancing at the text Hank sent to see it was Logan’s address. A pit of dread sunk in Scott’s stomach and he pushed his plate of food away.

“I have an errand to run,” he announced and Katherine gave him a sad look.

“Honey you haven’t even finished your meal-”

“I’ll be back soon,” he excused, taking his plate to the sink and heading towards the garage.

His dad’s keys were hanging up, but Scott took the pair next to them. He smiled smally to himself as he recognized the simple blue keychain on it.

“Where are you going?”

Scott turned around at Alex’s voice, his eyes going back and forth between him and the sheet covering his bike. “I have to do something,” he told him as he took the sheet off and grinned at his bike.

It looked good as new. 

“I’ll try to be back in an hour,” Scott said to Alex as he got on his bike, putting his helmet on. He gave a small wave to his pissed off glare, starting up his bike and frowning when the motor didn’t start. 

“It’s been dead for years,” Alex said as he tossed Scott his car keys. “When you get back we’re having a long fucking talk,” he shot him another glare before walking back in the house.

Scott sighed sadly and took his helmet off, walking over to Alex’s car. He would find a way to get his bike fixed, then again, Scott didn’t really plan on taking it back with him anyway. It wasn’t practical for his life and it was better off here anyway.

When he got to Alex’s car, he immediately turned the heat up and plugged in the directions to Logan’s house in his phone. It was only a fifteen minute drive, but the snow and morning traffic doubled the time which Scott was slightly thankful for. He was a bit nervous to see Logan, in all honesty. He didn’t know how the exchange would go, but he was hoping it wouldn’t be terrible.

The GPS led him to a rather nice neighborhood with matching beige houses. Scott found it a bit odd Logan would live here of all places considering it was suburbia and Logan was far from living that lifestyle. He pulled up into the driveway with the red pick up truck and the address that matched the one Hank sent him.

This was it.

Scott took a deep breath as he got out of the car, taking his time to walk to the door. Logan’s sidewalk was a bit icy and unsalted, hence why Scott walked so slowly. As he approached the door, he looked between the doorbell and the door itself. He didn’t know which to use and raised his hand, going towards the doorbell but ended up knocking instead.

He held his breath and waited about a minute until he heard the click of the lock. He let out a breath as the door opened and a little girl wearing pink and white pajamas opened the door. Her hair was short and dark brown, and she had the prettiest hazel eyes Scott had ever seen.

“Hi-Sorry I must have the wrong house,” he mumbled as he took out his phone, double checking the address Hank sent him. 

“Laura what did I say about-”

Scott looked up as he recognized the voice and Logan stopped speaking. His throat went dry as he stared at the man before him, soaking in how he looked exactly the same, minus a few gray hairs peeking at his temple. He wore a white muscle tee and gray sweatpants, his arms possibly even more muscular than the last Scott had seen them.

“Scott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when I'll update again but thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Scott’s coming home...


End file.
